The Joys of Married Life
by Acer22
Summary: Peach and Bowser's marriage by Count Bleck is, to Peach's shock, valid. Now that their kingdoms are allies, Peach crowned Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands, and Bowser as her husband and King, their lives are in the for a change! But, will it really be as bad as she thinks? Or maybe, just maybe, this is what the stars had planned for her all along! I OWN NOTHING
1. From Sham to Real

**Hello guys! This story was inspired by Married to the Koopa King by Kaggerz. I noticed they started the story back in 2007 and the story was last updated in 2010. Seeing how now it has been 8 years, I figured it was time for a reboot. Please note, I do not own their story, nor do I claim to know where their story was heading. I simply enjoyed the story and decided to make my own spin on it. So, this story will have plenty of BowserxPeach fluff, with a semi-over arching story that currently has no ending! Enjoy! As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**

From Sham to Real

Peach sat, in her typical pink dress, on the far end of the Castle's rather large wooden dining room table. Her blonde hair flowed down her back as her blue eyes looked down towards her lap. A heavy air sat in the large room as Toadsworth walked over towards the Princess. His old eyes giving a caring stare over his glasses. His walking stick firmly in the palm of his hand. "Your highness?" He asked, his old voice shivering in the heavy air.

Toadworths words simply passed by Princess Peach's ears as she drifted deep into her thoughts. Her eyes flickered as she could feel tears begin to well up behind her lids. The edges of her lips tightened as they curled into a slight frown. 'What does he mean that it was valid…?' she thought, the words echoing across her mind. A cool sweat formed along the tips of her fingers and the edge of her brow.

The morning sun's rays crept into the hall as the ball of fire rose into the blue sky. The outside world seemed peaceful and serene across the Mushroom Kingdom, everywhere except into it's very castle. "Princess, you must say something." Toadsworth said softly, his voice barely leaving his lips.

"How is it valid, Toadsworth?" Peach finally said, her voice carrying the distress in her heart. Her blue eyes glanced over towards the old toad as a small shiver appeared in her pupils. Water crept up behind her eyes before blurring her vision. "How can it possibly be valid?" she repeated, her throat clenching from stress.

The old toad listened intently to his princess' voice, a small ache forming in his heart from her pain, as a fatherly love dripped into his eyes. "It's valid, Peach. How or why no longer matters at this point." He finally sighed, the deep breath slowly leaving his lungs. His eyes closed as he could just imagine the painful expression of Peach's face. "The laws of our kingdom state that any marriage of royalty is held for life, and Bowser is royalty of the Darklands. He is...their king." he explained, his grip tightening around his walking stick. The words pained his heart as they left his mouth.

Peach could only sit there, her mind going numb from shock, as Toadsworth continued to explain the rules of her own kingdom and the reason for their existence. 'Why is this happening to me?' she thought as a few tears cascaded down her cheeks. The fabric of her pink dress ruffled in her fingers as she clenched her fists. His words drifted in the growing void of her mind, being swallowed by the darkness insider her. "...the ceremony." He finished as he placed a hand on the Princess' shoulder.

"What?" Peach asked, her voice almost completely deadpan. The confused expression in her eyes explained everything Toadsworth needed to know.

"The crowning ceremony, Peach." He repeated as he gazed into her eyes. His white mustache ruffled as he spoke. "To crown you as the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom...and Bowser as it's king." he finished, the notable pause between the two titles showing his disdain.

"Oh, right…" Peach trailed off, her mind growing foggy as the mounting pressure strengthened. A soft breeze blistly gliding through the open windows, it's crisp touch soothing the edges of her skin. "With me being married, I am no longer a Princess...but a Queen."

The new title felt strange to the young woman. Her entire life she dream and imagined being a queen. It was her future, of course, to go from princess to queen. The situations, however, that lead to her rise to queen were far from ideal. Her thoughts drifted back towards the day that changed her life forever.

 _Count Bleck_ _floated high above the white altar, his white and black cape fluttering in the soft breeze. His white hat sat proud above his head as he looked down towards the large Koopa King across the altar from her._

" _Do you, King Koopa, take Princess Peach to be your bride?" He said, his voice crackling in the steady air._

 _A large smile arose on Bowser's face as a fire burned brightly in his eyes, a fire that she had never seen before. The words from Bleck slowly sunk into her head, her mind still not completely able to comprehend her situation. "Are you kidding?! Marry Peach?! Of course I do!" Bowser shouted happily, his tail wagging similar to a dog's._

 _A cold fear gripped her heart as Peach realized the weight of Bowser's words. Her eyes trembled as Bleck's evil grinned turned its attention towards her. "And do you, Princess Peach…" Bleck started._

 _Peach's mind screamed in angst at the thought of having to say those two terrible words. Rushes of dark magic filled her veins and nerves as she could slowly feel her freedom drift away. A single tear escaped from her eye as Peach's mouth ushered the two words she never wanted to say: I do._

A deep sigh lifted and fell from her lungs as Peach rose from her chair, her blonde hair falling down towards her back. 'It makes sense...the chaos heart did appear afterwards..' she thought, pressing herself to acknowledge and accept her current situation. Her eyes passed over Toadsworth as she turned towards the rooms exit. Her bright castle walls fell dim in her eyes. Her lips curled into a frown as her nostrils flared from breathing. "So be it." She stated, ushering fowrth all her strength. "I shall go to my room to prepare for the ceremony. When will….m...Bowser arrive?" The very thought of calling the large koopa her husband created a foul taste on the tip of her tongue.

Toadsworth grimaced at the question, noticing his princess' struggle with the situation. His mouth open and closed as he desperately tried to think of words to console her. "In a few hours, is what I have been told." he stated after a moment of silence.

The crisp breeze gently lifted the blonde strands of hair drifting down her back as glanced at the elderly toad. Her blue eyes glanced at him in softness and thankfulness at his feeble attempts to brighten the situation. "Thank you for everything that you have done for me, Toadsworth." She stated proudly, granting the toad a warm smile. The small curl in the tips of her lips lifted slightly as she spoke to him. "You have spent most of your life watching over me after my parents passed, ruling this Kingdom in their stead."

The words coming out of her mouth caused a wave of relief and grief to fall on his aching heart. Pain welled up behind his small pupils. "Your highness-" he tried to interrupt, gritting his teeth.

"After I have been crowned Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom...and I suspect the Darklands as well, I shall finally relieve you of your post, Toadsworth." Peach paused, as a few tears dripped from her eyes. A quiver grew in her throat as she desperately tried to maintain her royal demeanor. "You will finally be able to retire." She finally said, forcing a smile as she tightly shut her eyes.

Toadsworth's mouth gaped open as air rushed in to fill his lungs, readying himself to speak. A clicking sound from the entrance door shattered the air between the two as a small toad with a green mushroom top walked into the room. The small toad wore a somber look in his eyes as he approached the soon to be Queen. "Your majesty, the tailors are in your room ready to get you ready for your outfit." the toad stated, his voice breaking on the way out of his throat.

"Thank you, I shall be right there." Peach stated, still holding her royal facade. The Princess gave one last look towards Toadsworth as she nodded her head goodbye. The back heel of her shoes twisted on the tile floor as she headed her way out of the room, towards the private chamber stairs, and up towards her room.

The stairs wound up the tower, each step feeling heavier than the last. Light walls covered both sides of the stairs as Peach neared her sleeping chambers. A large brown door stood firmly up against the stone wall with a small golden hoop attached for knocking. Her gloved hand gently twisted the doorknob, opening up her door, as she walked into her bedroom.

The pink color brightly lit up her eyes as her bedroom sank into her view. The crisp spring breeze continued into her room from the open double doors leading out towards her private balcony. Two small toads, both with pink mushroom caps, stood eagerly waiting for her to arrive as they stood around the bed in the center of the room.

The opening door sounded off in the room's air as one of the toads glanced over. "Princess!" she stated happily, a bright smile taking her face. She waddled over towards Peach as the second toad followed close behind her. The toad bowed in respect as she stood mere feet away from her. "My name is Belinda," she started as she motioned a hand towards her co-part, "and this is Holly. We will be getting you all ready for the upcoming ceremony."

Peach smiled in response as Belinda lead her towards a small stand they had placed in the room. Confusion crept into her mind at the blatant happiness of the two toads as Peach stepped onto the stand. Her eyes gazed out of her balcony doors into the deep blue endless sky. White clouds puffed peacefully in the air as a few birds could be seen off in the distance. The local sound of the village below snuck into the room, slowly filling the silent air.

"Princess," Holly stated quietly, her voice shaking as she spoke to royalty, "please raise up your arms for a moment."

Peach lifted her arms as the two toads continued to take her measurements. Her mind drifted into thought and fantasy about her upcoming life. 'Queen….married to Bowser…' she thought as she began to imagine her new life. Questions arose in her head that refused to depart from her thoughts. Where would she live? Would Bowser and her live here or at his castle? Would Bowser expect any kids, considering he already has eight? Could she even have Bowser's kids? What did Mario think about all of these things?

"Princess?" Holly asked as she stepped back from Peach.

Peach could feel her mind snap back to reality at the sound of her name as her eyes blinked aimlessly for a few seconds. Her gaze moved down towards the small toad. "Y-yes?" She replied, her voice stuttering from being pulled out of her thoughts.

"You can step down now, we have your measurements." Holly explained with a small smile. Her cheery voice tingled in the air as her eyes closed with a nod. "We should have your gown prepared for you shortly. Perhaps you wouldn't mind freshening up while you wait?"

The sound advice from Holly came as a small shock to the Princess. Her blonde hair fluttered in the cool breeze as a forced smile formed along her lips. "Thank you, Holly." she said, her voice sounding less happy than usual, "I think I shall do that, and I look forward to the gown you and Belinda make." Her foot gently moved off the stool before touching the ground around her. She turned her attention towards the bathroom door that stood along the right side of the room. The cool ground sent small shivers through her skin with each step that she took. The quiet hum of sowing filled the space behind her as the two toads began working away on her dress.

A low growl seeped through Bowser's sharp teeth as he grinned to himself in the mirror. His heart pounded loudly in his large chest. Large claws reached up and picked and moved around the dark crown that was sitting on top his head. "I hate wearing crowns." he grumbled, though his face looked anything but sad.

Bowser Jr sat close by on the edge of his father's bed. His small feet dangled off as he kicked them in a bored manner. "You don't look mad though." he said through his bandana as it shifted with each word. The white bandana had a large mouth painted around the mouth area, so that Jr looked more menacing than he actually did. His red hair jolted up and swayed slightly in the wind.

"What?" Bowser responded, his voice slightly lifting towards the end. His eyes almost glistened in the sunlight as he turned slightly towards his son.

"You said that you hate wearing crowns. Dad, but you don't seem angry at all." Jr explained, his confusion showing clearly on his face.

A loud laugh bursted out from Bowser's mouth as the silliness of his son's statement sank in. A small tear slowly dripped down the scaly edge of his cheek as he gasped for breath. "I'm not angry because my wish has finally came true!" He rejoiced as he lifted a hand up above his head. The excitement that washed over his heart caused his body to move quickly. A loud clank shifted in the air as his large shell bumped into the mirror behind him.

Jr jumped up fully onto his father's bed as Bowser's excitement spread like a contagious disease. "Really?!" He asked, his voice growing high pitch with excitement, "What wish was that, Dad? Is that Mario man finally gone?"

Bowser glanced over towards Jr as the grin on his face shortly faded. "No, Mario is still around." He explained, "But Peach is finally my wife and soon to be my Queen! The Mushroom Kingdom approved of the union yesterday!" He walked over towards a large dark granite table that was pushed up against one of his bedroom walls. A few stacks of papers, mainly for kingdom problems, littered the top of the table. One light pink envelope had been placed gently on the very top of the stacks. His claws grabbed the envelope as he pulled out a firm golden piece of paper. His large grin returned as the words on the page nearly jumped out into his sight.

Bowser reached out and handed the paper over towards Jr as he gave him a small nod. "This document states that me and Peachy are officially married. That means she is now officially your Mother." He stated proudly, his eyes carefully watching his son's reaction.

Jr's hands trembled as a rush of joy and excitement flooded his mind. "So you mean Mama Peach is really Mama Peach?!" His bandana nearly falling off his face from his movements. A quick snap of a spring and Jr flipped through the air before firmly landing on the ground. His eyes glanced back towards his father for approval.

"Yes," Bowser nodded, "She is now your mother."

"Then I'm going to go tell everybody!" Jr shouted happily as he bolted out of his father's bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't you dare damage that paper, Jr!" Bowser yelled, his voice shattering off the walls as it echoed throughout the entire castle. A small chuckle slipped through his chest as he walked back towards his mirror. The dark crown still sat on his head as he went back to adjusting it. "Finally, my family is whole." He sighed.


	2. Double Crownings

News spread like wildfire through the Mushroom Kingdom of the coronation. Flyers had been placed up in all towns and villages, across every wall and lamp post. The sun sat high in the afternoon as it's rays gently fell down warming the earth. The rumble and murmur of chatter escaped the doors of the grand hall and the throne room. More and more people continued to show up for the upcoming ceremony, quickly filling up the rooms.

Peach stood in front of her full body mirror, her eyes glued at the sight before her. Her eyes met with the view of her brand new dress. The flowy dress gently hugged her curves before spreading out after her hips into a flail. Soft shoulder straps blended into her sleeves, leaving only a small gap where one could see her pale skin. The gown was a beautiful dark blue with small pink gems etched into the sleeves and collar. A small blush formed along her cheeks as she removed her princess crown. "I won't be wearing you anymore…" she sighed as she gently placed it on the table next to her bed.

The dress looked absolutely stunning on her, as an incoming breeze caressed her face. A nervous chill appeared in her heart as she softly bit her lower lip. "Queen Peach...Toadstool?" She gasped, her eyes growing wide at the discovery. "Koopa?" The thought of her name changing never crossed her mind until now. Was she even still a Toadstool given that she was already in a valid marriage? A twinge of pain curled in her chest at the thought of being called Queen Koopa.

The sound of the growing crowd fell into her room from the outside as more people continued to arrive. Trotting horses and fancy cars dropped off countless citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and even some from the Darklands as everybody gathered for the historic event. Peach's blue eyes watered at the sight of people's excitement. "Everybody is so happy…" She sighed as her hand tightly gripped the edge of her door.

Peach had become used to dealing with Bowser, and she even considered him a friend in times of need. Her kidnappings were never bad as she was never treated like a prisoner, but a guest. She knew all of Bowser's children by name, and could find her way around his main castle with a blindfold on. They had spent a lot of time together during the past few years, and she even could count how many times Bowser has proposed to her. She had always said no, reminding him that he kidnapped her. However, now they were really married, just like he wanted.

"Maybe I could love him…?" She asked herself quietly as she turned back into her room. Her eyes caught the time on a clock hanging above her bed. The time read two o'clock in the afternoon, and the ceremony was to start at two thirty. Peach took a deep breath as she tried to summon her courage. The door to leave her room never felt so far away as it did in this very moment. Her feet glided across the cold floor as she moved closer to the exit.

"Princess?" said Toadsworth from the other side of the door, his voice being muffled by both his mustache and the door itself.

Peach felt a shock of startle jolt throughout her nerves at the sudden sound of his voice. "Yes?" she replied after she had caught her nerves.

"May I come in?" he responded.

"You may." Peach answered quickly as she felt an odd form of relief for not having to open the door herself.

The door creaked open as the old toad walked through into her bedroom. His eyes were slightly red and puffy as he made his way towards Princess Peach. The sound of his walking stick clacked across the ground before it echoed off the cold walls. "You look beautiful." He smiled as he took in the sight before him.

Peach felt a small happiness crawl up her heart at the compliment. "Thank you, Toadsworth." she stated, her voice carrying an odd mixture of sadness and peace. Her gloved hands fiddled together by her waist as her anxiousness for the ceremony grew.

"Peach," Toadsworth started as he caringly grabbed her hands. "You parents would be very proud of you right now."

His words carried a weight of assurance to the poor princess as her nerves settled down. Small tears dripped from her eyes as she gave the toad a happy nod. "I'm sure you are right." she choked, the words struggling to escape her throat.

Toadsworth paused as he glanced down towards his feet. His glasses nearly slid off his nose as he held his head down for so long. The still air between them grew silent as Peach waited for him to speak again. A small cough escaped the toad's throat. "We should head down to the ceremony, Bowser is already downstairs waiting." he stated, continuing to keep his head down.

Peach's small smile had reverted into a worryful frown at the news. A nervous patter started in her heart as her palms started to sweat. "Alright." was the only word that she could muster.

The two left the room as the heavy air followed them down the long winding staircase. Each step seemed to take longer than usual as they went on and on. A small light broke through the staircase as the two finally reached the grand entrance. A large crowd swiftly rushed over at the appearance of their soon to be Queen. Flashes from cameras and the onslaught of questions from journalists caused a mild panic to quiver up in Peach's heart.

Water clung to the tips of her eyelashes as Toadsworth quickly ushered her away from the press and into a small private room off towards the corner. "Let the Princess be!" He shouted under his bushy mustache before slamming the wooden door in their faces.

A soft glow of light filled the room from two small windows on the back wall. The sound of the press shrank as the crowd walked away from the door. Peach's blue eyes examined the room before catching a large figure standing off towards the windows. Her heart sank as the figure became clearer. "Bowser?" She gasped, hardly happy, as her small lips once again turned into a slight frown.

Bowser's large figure stood, his dark eyes watching out the window. The large green hills sank into his vision as his red hair swayed gently in the breeze. The spikes along his wrist bands sparkled against the sunlight. 'This is all mine now' he thought proudly, a large grin passing his face. Peach's words pressed along the tips of his ears as he turned his head. "Peachy!" He grinned in a happy voice.

A shall shiver crawled up her spine as Bowser's nickname for her reached her ears. The name had never bothered her before, but now the situation was different. He was no longer her kidnapper, her captor, or even just her friend. She eyes fixed on the large koopa that now had the honor of being called her husband. "Why are you in here?" She asked, trying her utmost to ignore the nickname.

"Bah!" He snarled in response, his large hand waving in the air before him. "Those pesky reporters would not stop asking me questions!" Bowser's eyes glowed red with anger as he played the memory back in his mind. "I could have easily roasted the lot in seconds, but old Toadsworth here shoved me into this room instead."

"It was for your own protection, Bowser." Toadsworth replied, his voice very matter of fact, as the toad stepped forward. "As much as I wish it weren't true, you are Peach's husband, which makes you my king. And as my King, it is my sworn duty to protect you." His face tightened up at the things he was saying.

The Princess glanced around the room as a sinking feeling slowly fell into her mind. "Something is not right here…" she spoke softly, the words barely escaping her lips. Her voice was so soft that it disintegrated into the still air before either Bowser or Toadsworth could hear her. A worry flared in her eyes as the feeling grew heavier.

"Yes, it is." Bowser replied, slowly reverting back to his prideful self. He puffed his scaly chest as he glared down at the toad. A snap in his eyes shifted his attention towards his now wife. "Peachy, what's wrong?" he asked as worry began to set into his voice and heart.

"Bowser, where are the koopalings?" Peach questioned. Her shaky voice echoed the sense of worry in her mind. The koopalings almost always followed their Father, especially if they would see her. Their absence had caused Peach's mind to fall into a dark voice of terrible scenarios.

"Their at home, why?" Bowser replied, his voice falling flat in the air. A confused look took his face as the large koopa's mind rushed to figure out what could be troubling his wife. His wife, the words pranced around in his head as his heart felt as though it could soar in the sky. Years of heartache and pain now seemed like a mere insect bite to the joy he could be feeling right now, if the concerned look on Peach's face wasn't the only thing he could think about.

"Oh." Peach blinked, as a rush of blood towards her cheeks caused an embarrassed blush to form. A happy sigh escaped her lungs; a breath she didn't realize she was holding in, as a small relieved smile found its way onto her face. 'Of course they would be safe' she thought happily, gently placing her gloved hand onto her beating heart.

Bowser immediately noticed the change in Peach's demeanor. The Koopa King could only laugh as a suspicious grin crept across his large face. 'She cares that much about those brats' he thought as a wash of warmth flooded his heart. She really would finally be their mother, the mother he had always wanted to provide for them. His large eyes glanced lovingly at the small Princess. A soft air formed between them as their eyes met.

Toadsworth could feel an uncomfortable sweat drip down his brow as the silence seemed to suffocate him. "Ahem." he coughed, deliberately breaking the sweet air. "I believe it is time for the ceremony, you two. We need to get both of you up on the throne stage immediately." He turned around, softly brushing past an embarrassed Peach, and walked towards the room's door.

Peach shifted her head as her gaze fell towards the ground. 'How could I be feeling like this right now?' she thought, worrying that she could possibly be letting the stress of the situation get to her. The white gloves surrounding her hands became damp from the nervous sweat forming along her palms. The door behind her clicked as the sound of people quickly filled the air of the small space.

"Well, time to become Queen, Peachy." Bowser chuckled as he walked past her; his tail shifting along the ground with each massive step he took.

A sharp pain etched along her heart as Peach forced herself to follow her now husband. The very thought left a bad taste in her mouth as she stepped out of the room and into the Grand Entrance of her castle. The two royals followed Toadsworth as he walked through the crowds of people. A large set of stairs led up towards two thrones sitting high above the rest of the room. Peach could feel her heart tense with stress with each step she took.

Smoke seeped through Bowser's teeth as anxiety sank into his heart. His eyes glued on the large throne of the Mushroom King, the throne that had remained empty since Peach's parents passed. The very throne that was about to be his. 'Mine is better' he thought with a growing sense of pride. The large spikes along his shell rattled as he climbed the stairs before firmly placing his feet at the top.

Bowser moved over, placing himself in front of the King's throne, while Peach moved herself infront of her late mother's throne. The view from the throne floor showed the entire room. Her blue eyes looked across all the faces that came, every person that wanted to see her become Queen, as she desperately searched for a familiar face. 'Mario…where are you?' she thought as she softly bit her lower lip.

Toadsworth stood between the two royals, his stature being dwarfed by Bowser's. All eyes from the crowd turned to him as he tapped his stick against the ground. "Good Afternoon, to all the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom and our guests and soon to be brothers from the Darklands." He started, powering his voice to fill the air. "Today I have the immense honor of crowing our wonder Princess Peach, as Queen Peach of Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands."

The toad's small feet twisted along the floor as Toadsworth turned around to the small table that sat behind him. On the table sat three crowns; a dark crown made of black iron as three bright red gems sat along the top, a golden white crown with elegant cuts and design and a single blue gem as the statement piece, and finally a silver crown of fire with two green gems surrounded by glittering white. His small hands reached out and gently grabbed the tips of the golden crown, nestling it carefully in his palms, as he turned back towards the crowd.

"This crown," Toadsworth started again, raising the crown up towards the ceiling, "is the crown of the Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom. This crown has guided our Queens through generation after generation as they ruled our beloved Kingdom." He walked over towards Peach, who's eyes shivered under the stress. "Kneel down, Peach, so I can crown you." he whispered.

Peach's mind snapped back from her thoughts as she stared at the old toad. "Oh, right." she replied as she knelt down, placing her weight onto one knee. Her blonde hair gently fell over her shoulder as it blocked the sides of her face from the view of the crowd. The top of her head felt so light without her normal crown on, and soon, it would feel heavy. The thought of the new weight brought forth feelings of happiness and guilt.

Toadsworth smiled as Peach was ready to accept her mother's crown. "Princess Peach," He started as he lifted the crown above her head, "This crown, the crown of our people, of your mother, shall now be passed on to you, so that you may guide our people into continued peace and prosperity." The crown gently lowered as Toadsworth brought it closer to the top of her scalp. "With the placing of this crown on your head, I now pronounce you Queen Peach of the Mushroom kingdom!" He stated loudly, his voice shimmering with pride for the new Queen, as he placed the crown on top of her head.

The sudden change in weight shifted Peach's hair slightly as a tear dripped down her cheek. The crown that she had yearned for was finally hers, only it came to be hers in the worst way she could think of. Torrents of cheers and applause erupted in the castle in response to the crowning. Bowser stood behind the old toad, clapping his hands lovingly as he watched his Princess become a Queen. Peach started to stand herself up, now being crowned Queen, before she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder.

Toadsworth had placed his hand on her shoulder, preventing her from standing up. "Hold on, my Queen." he whispered, his smile brightening up his face, "We have to crown you with the Darklands crown next. So please, stay like this for now."

A small fire burned in her cheeks as her blush grew larger. Peach nodded her head as she steadied herself back on her knee, ready to accept the next crown. She felt the new weight of her crown slowly lift off her as Toadsworth removed the crown. "Today, not only do we crown you Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, but we also crown you the Queen of your husband's land, the Darklands." He stated, his voice less happy than a few moments ago.

Toadsworth turned and exchanged the golden crown for the silver crown of the Darklands. The new crown sat softly in his hands as he turned back towards the kneeling Peach. "As it is custom with our Kingdom, when a Queen is married into another Kingdom, she is crowned with both crowns." He stated, his voice continuing to fill the room's air. "This is to signify the unity between the two Kingdoms, as well as to show the Queen's duty to be true and just to all of her subjects. Queen Peach, you are the Queen of our Kingdom. However, as you are married to Bowser, the King of the Darklands, you are to become his Queen, and the Queen of his kingdom. This crown, the silver fire, is the crown of the Darklands Queen. With placing this crown on your head, we signify the unity between our kingdoms, and the fulfillment of your bond."

Peach winced with every word spoken by Toadsworth, her ears turning red with embarrassment. 'Exactly how many times is he going to remind me that I am Bowser's wife?' she thought as a small pit of anger formed in her stomach. The hard ground was causing the nerves in her knee to fire in pain. She could feel the weight of the second crown gradually inching closer to her head as he brought it down.

"By placing this crown on top your head, Queen Peach," Toadsworth said, signifying that Peach's part in the ceremony was almost over, "I pronounce you as both Queen of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Queen of the Darklands!" He finally placed the new crown on top her head as his speech was done. The new crown weight slightly more than her mothers as it felt more uncomfortable.

Once again the crowds erupted in cheers and shouts as the union between the two kingdoms was finally solidified. 'I'll probably stick with my mother's crown' she thought with a small chuckle. Her knee screamed in relief as she finally was able to stand up and face the crowd. Her blue eyes looked out at the smiling faces, giving a small smile in return. The corner of her vision focused on Bowser's reaction. She could see the peaceful look in his demeanor, a look that she had rarely seen before, as a small trickle of warmth befell her beating heart.

"Speech!" cried out a goomba from the far back of the crowd, to which many agreed to the suggestion.

A small lump of nervousness formed in Peach's throat at the sudden thought of giving a speech. A tiny cold bead of sweat formed along her brow before mixing with the warm droplets of sweat that also sat on there. "My people," Peach started, her voice cracking slightly on the way out, "from both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands. It is an honor to be your Queen, and as your Queen, I will continue to do everything in my power for you. It is my hope, that the union between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands brings nothing but great times and prosperity to both Kingdoms."

Before she could continue her unplanned ramble, the crowd burst into a third wave of cheers and hollering. Their faces lit up the room as the sound drowned out Peach's chances of continuing her speech, much to her relief. A stress-relieving sigh left her lungs as she turned towards Toadsworth and Bowser. Her blush returned as her eyes caught Bowser's honest smile and clap that threw her off guard.

Bowser's eyes met with his Queen's before he noticed them darting off in a different direction. The action caused a small pain in his heart while still giving him a chuckle. 'At least she doesn't hate me' he thought, making sure to keep his thoughts on the bright side of things. Peach's part in the ceremony was now over, as she took her mother's seat on the throne.

Toadsworth turned back towards the crowd, raising his hands to bring back the silence. "We have one last crowing for today, and then the ceremony shall be complete!" He stated, reminding the crowd that he wasn't done. He turned back towards the table and grabbed the black iron crown. "King Koopa, you are already crowned King of the Darklands." He turned back towards Bowser, who had already gotten on one knee, "With this crowing today, we signify that you will now become King of the Mushroom Kingdom. As it's King, it is your duty to protect its citizens from harm, and to maintain our borders. You share in your Queen's responsibility to lead your Kingdoms into peaceful times."

Bowser's heart pounded in his chest at the words 'your Queen', the words that he had been longing to hear. His tail shifted slightly in response, though nobody noticed. The crown gently pushed through his blazing red mane before it reached his scalp. The familiar weight no longer seemed completely irritating to the koopa as thoughts of keeping it on briefly passed in his mind.

"By placing this crown on your head, I now pronounce you King Bowser, King of both the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands." Toadsworth stated, forcing himself to feign happiness at the situation.

The crowds slowly lifted into an all out cheer as the crowning still sat unwell with a few residents from the Mushroom Kingdom. The loudest cheers and hollars came from the visiting people of the Darklands as they finally watched their King achieve his dream. Bowser stood slowly, his massive figure towering over the old toad. A small smirk inched across his face as his gaze looked out over his new subjects. Not a single voice called for a speech from the crowd, but he was going to give one anyway.

"My new subjects!" Bowser shouted, his voice echoing off the walls, "As of this moment, I am your King. This is a magnificent point on the history of both Kingdoms, because finally there will be peace! The Darklands shall finally experience prosperity from their brothers in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the Mushroom Kingdom will finally experience safety under the protection from the Darklands." The electricity in his voice filled even the most stubborn souls in the crowd with anticipation. Queen Peach found herself sitting on the edge of her throne as she waited for Bowser to finish.

"From this very moment, there is no stronger force on this earth than these two Kingdoms!" Bowser paused, his eyes glancing out at the crowds as he built up the anticipation. "As your King, I shall protect all of you! Long thrive the Mushroom Darklands union!" he finished, pushing a fist into the air.

The crowds burst into a chant as they repeated Bowser's final line. The very air in the room shook with electricity from his speech. Peach watched in amazement and awe as he walked and sat on the large throne next to her. Her mouth held slightly agape as the amount of energy his words created. She could feel the energy seeping into her heart as a nervous thump echoed in her chest. The warm blood from her heart lifted her spirits as she found herself no longer dreading the situation. 'Maybe it won't be so bad' she thought, the words even catching her by surprise.

Bowser glanced over at his Queen as he gave her a wink. Peach's eyes grew large before darting back towards her front as she fought the sides of her lips from curling upwards. Toadsworth fixed his glassed along the bridge of his nose as he tried to remain calm. The speech caused his heart to pump faster than it had in the last few years. "Right." he coughed, trying to clear his throat. "This ceremony has now come to an end! It is my pleasure to announce the new King and Queen of the Mushroom Darkland union, King and Queen Koopa!"

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	3. New Life, New Home

New Life, New Home

The new King and Queen of the Mushroom Darkland Union sat on their thrones as hordes of people came congratulating them. Some congratulations were for their coronation, others for the union of the kingdoms, while others still for their marriage. Peach could feel her arm growing numb from how many hands she had shaken, each time giving the person a bright smile. The line slowly tickled down until all of the attendees had said their minds and left.

The air in the room had grown so quiet that a dropped pin would have echoed off the walls like a bob-omb blast. The large space that was once filled with cheers and smiles now rested as the empty throne room that Peach remembered it as. A heavy sigh escaped her lungs as she took a seat back in her throne. "My poor arms…" she stated quietly, as she gently rubbed her forearms.

Bowser still had a large grin on his face from all the congratulations and praise he had received from the guests; fully stroking his ego. "That was a good ceremony." He said as he gazed out towards the open space before him. The crown on his head had tilted to one side due to his movements.

"It was long, Bowser." Peach replied stile she continued to massage the numbness out of her arms. Her white gloves started to ruffle and wrinkle due to the excessive rubbing. "Your speech was really catchy though. It almost made me think this wouldn't be as bad as I had expected." A snarky grin passed her face as she watched and waited for her husband's reaction.

"Thank you!" Bowser replied egotistically, puffing out his chest for her to see. "And of course this won't be bad. Our lives together will be amazing!"

Peach simply smiled in response. Her blue eyes shimmered in the evening light that broke through the room windows as she continued to watch Bowser. A strange warmth lifted in her heart. He was still the same Bowser that she had come to know after all these years, and there was something comforting about that. 'Wait a second...I never saw Mario' her mind reminded her as it fluttered through the countless faces of the guests she had shaken hands with. The tips of her smile turned downward at the realization that perhaps her friends did not care to celebrate her coronation.

Toadsworth walked up the steps leading to the throne, a small grin forming beneath his mustache. His eyes watched as his new King seemed to try and impress his Queen with talks of their future. "Ahem." he coughed, shifting a knowing glance in Bowser's direction. "Your Majesties, as you are now King and Queen of the Mushroom Darkland union, it is time you begin your duties."

Peach sat up in her throne as a prick of annoyance sank into her mind. 'But my friends…' she continued to think, realizing now how much work she would have to do as Queen. Her new King, on the other hand, seemed all too eager to begin work as usual. Bowser crossed his arms in his usual manner as he gave an approving nod towards the old toad. "What is it, Toadsworth?" He asked, surprising Peach by using Toadsworth's name.

A tiny blush formed along the cusps of her cheek bones. 'Wow, Bowser used his name?' she thought, forgetting about their small time together in the private room before the ceremony. All her time with Bowser, he had called his subjects names such as tiny, squirt, or lardbreath. Her lungs filled with what felt like a refreshing air as a new vigor seeped into her bloodstream.

"You Highness," Toadsworth responded as he slightly bowed before Bowser, "there is a party here who wishes to discuss some matters of utmost important to the new King and Queen."

Peach opened her mouth to reply before something caused the words to get stuck in her throat. Her eyes glanced back towards Bowser as if she was waiting for him to respond. Bowser glanced back at his wife, a nervous twitch appearing in his eyes as he noticed her staring. "Gah, send them in. Let's get this over with." Bowser replied as he waved Toadsworth away. The large koopa sat back into his throne as he placed his chin on top of one of his hands.

"What's the matter?" Peach asked, surprising herself with her curiosity. She may have been married to the koopa now, but she didn't love him. The reason for why she seemed to care escaped her as she waited for an answer.

"Just have to get back to the brats, before they burn our damn castle down." Bowser snorted as he gave an annoyed but serious glance towards Peach.

"Our...castle?" Peach repeated. Her blue eyes fluttered at the thought. The castle that she had come to equate with her kidnappings was now her home. "But...why would the koopalings burn it down?" she continued, trying her utmost to shake the feelings in the back of her mind.

A tiny grin formed along Bowser's face as a warmth trickled into his cold bloodstream. The sound of Peach's voice, the voice of his Queen, always made him feel better. "Because they are annoying brats who can't obey orders." He responded as a slight chuckle followed. His right hand reached up, the tip of his claw touching the crown, as he contemplated removing it from his head.

The frown on Peach's face quickly disappeared as she let out a few giggles of her own. "Can't obey orders?" She mocked while giving the large koopa a caring look. "I guess they really are your kids after all."

The air surrounding the royals grew soft and warm, changing from the stale silent air that had controlled the room moments earlier. The sweet sound of Peach's laughter caused the grin on Bowser's face to turn into a full smile. 'What does that mean?" he retorted playfully as he leaned against the armrest of his throne. The setting sun's rays brightly lit up the red hair on his head like a flame while also glistening off the spikes along his shell. His eyes glued on the former Princess, refusing to break away.

Peach smiled as her King's words gently passed her ears. These were the good times, times when she felt safe. Most people only saw Bowser as a terrible tyrant for a king. Few had the honor of knowing the Koopa King the same way that she did. "Well," she continued the banter, her eyes fully showing her playfulness, "You never follow orders Bowser, you make the orders." A small pause entered the conversation as their eyes locked. "I guess they are just following in their father's footsteps." she finished before shifting her gaze down towards her mother's throne, her new throne.

The tapping sound of footsteps slowly trickled into the throne room air. Bowser's eyes softened at the sight before him. The Queen of the Union slowly ran her finger along the edge of her armrest. Her eyes became dewy as her finger reached the end of its trail. He could tell that a torrent of pleasant and unpleasant memories were swirling around his Queen's thoughts. The approaching footsteps fell silent in his ears as his focus was entirely on Peach.

"Peachy!" called a voice, it's high pitched sound shattering the King's focus and awe. Peach quickly turned her head at the familiar voice, her dewy eyes brightening sharply in response.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed as she stood up from her throne. Her heels clicked along the floor beneath her as she ran up towards her cousin. Her heart lifted as the previous thoughts of her friends dissipated.

Daisy walked up the steps towards her cousin's new throne. A bright orange dress adorn her body as her brunette hair bounced with each step. Her blue eyes smiling at the sight of her friend. The two ran into each other's embrace as the Queen and her reconnected. "That was such a great ceremony!" Daisy complemented in her typical tomboyish ways.

Peach finally let go of the embrace as she smiled at her cousin. "Thank you!" she replied as a sense of cheer and joy clung to her words. "I didn't see you anywhere, Daisy. Where were you hiding this whole time?"

The Princess of Sarasaland grinned in response as she pointed a finger towards a separate balcony along the second story of the throne room. "Me and the Mario brothers were up there for the whole thing." Daisy replied.

Bowser grunted as he got up from his throne, his heavy feet rumbling the ground with each step. "Daisy." he acknowledged, the smile on his face disappearing back into his natural scowl.

Daisy chuckled slightly as she gazed up at the large koopa. A smirk took her face as she gracefully bowed. "Your Majesty, King of the Mushroom Darklands Union." she teased as she got up from her bow.

A chuckle attempted to crawl up his throat before Bowser shoved it back down. "Yes, that is me." he snorted, puffing out his chest.

Peach shot her King a glare before turning her attention back towards her cousin. "You don't need to bow to him." she reminder Daisy as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"Oh, I know that." Daisy replied quickly, giving her cousin a suggestive grin. "I just don't want to anger your husband before your first night." The brunette nugged the Queen with her elbow as she spoke.

The bridge of Peach's nose went bright red as a heated blush shot across her cheeks. "Excuse me?" she gasped, never thinking about what could happen now that they were officially married. Her blue eyes shifted downwards as an embarrassed look passed her eyes. A pounding sound from her heart flooded into her ears as it's beat quickened.

A loud roar of a laugh barrelled out from Bowser's chest as Daisy's joke sank into his mind. The sound of his laugh blasted across the room as it echoed off of the walls. "I think you and me will get along perfectly." Bowser replied once his laughter had subsided. He gently placed his hand onto Peach's shoulder.

"That's enough." Peach stated as she attempted to regain her composure. The weight from Bowser's hand on her shoulder caused a mixture of emotions to flood her mind. Her blue eyes glaring at her cousin for the joke. 'If these two seriously become friends…' she worried as pictures of her possible future appeared in her thoughts. A cold shiver crawled up her spine and nerves at the thought. "You said you were with Mario and Luigi?" she asked, attempting to change the topic, "Where are they?"

Daisy glanced back towards the empty space behind her, as a tiny grammace crossed her face. "They...don't approve." She replied, her voice growing softer with the harsh news. A squint in her eyes signified her discomfort.

Peach could feel the weight of her cousin's words sink her heart as her mood dropped. "Oh, I see." she responded, the only words she could muster. She could feel tears welling up behind her eyes as the vision before her grew watery. A slight frown placed itself along her face as her head tilted downwards.

Bowser could feel the sadness seeping out of Peach and into the air. The very feeling called up emotions of rage and uncomfortableness in his body. His eyes tried to comfort and caress his Queen before him. The very thought of his Queen in pain or sad could cause his blood to boil. "Gah!" he finally said, breaking the heavy atmosphere. "Who cares if plumber boy and his brother approve or not? They are not the ones in charge of the kingdom."

A mixture of emotion barreled onto the Queen's heart as his words entered her ears. A flare of anger and thankfulness sent a confused message to her mind. Her blue eyes glared at Bowser, showing her internal confusion. The soft lips around her mouth opened and closed without a sound as she struggled to form words in her throat.

A heavy sigh seeped out of Daisy's teeth as she shook her head. "He's right, Peachy." she agreed, her response also receiving a confused glare from Peach. "I mean, I'm shocked at this too, but I agree with Bowser. Mario and Luigi aren't the ones who have to run two kingdoms, you are. It's your job to do what you feel is right for your subjects, and for yourself."

A silence feel around the group as Bowser grinned and nodded along with Daisy. Peach kept her eyes low as her mind processed what her husband and cousin had told her. "I mean…" she started, her soft voice trailing off into thought. "I know you're both right, but they are my friends…" Her internal confusion clung to each word that left her mouth as a disheartening sigh soon followed. "I don't want to lose friendships over my decision."

Daisy gently placed a hand along her cousins free shoulder, her blue eyes caringly watching the new Queen. "Peachy, you're not going to lose any friends." she reassured Peach with a smile.

The brief light from the setting sun began to disappear from the room as the sun slowly drifted past the horizon. The interior lights flickered on to compensate for the lack of natural light. A small tear gathered along the brim of Peach's eye before gently gliding down the cusps of her cheek. "I hope you're right, Daisy." she replied softly, picking her head up with a small smile.

Bowser reached out to gently wipe the tear away, his claw sending a cool shiver along Peach's skin. A worried look echoed the feelings of his heart as he flicked the tear away. "It's getting late." he stated in the most reassuring voice he could muster. "We have to get back before the brats get too out of hand."

Peach nodded her head slightly as she glanced up at the koopa. Her eyes met his as they gazed at each other for a moment. "You're right," she said, her voice still dampered from her sadness, "We should get back." The tips of her mouth forced a smile at her new husband as she patted his hand.

"Going where?" Daisy inquired with a suggestive smile, "To his castle?" The princess grew anxious for an answer as her eyes glistened at the news.

"Um...yes. To his, I mean, our castle." Peach stumble as she felt a blush slowly appear along her cheeks. A small fire seemed to grow inside her ears as their tips went red.

"Aah!" Daisy squealed happily as she tightly held her hands together. "I see! Peachy, so wife like already!"

"W-what?" Peach gasped, her eyes shivering at the accusation.

"Well, you are going to live in the Darklands right?" Daisy pressed as she continued to smile.

"Well…" Peach started, glancing up towards the large koopa standing next to her.

Bowser could see the helplessness in his wife's eyes. A small lump formed in his throat as her look started to get the better of him. "Yes, we will be mostly living in the Darklands." Bowser replied to Daisy, though his eyes continued to glance at his Queen, "We will probably stay here from time to time as well."

Peach turned her attention back towards her cousin. "I guess so." she replied with a small smile. To her surprise, the grin on her cousin's face had only grown while she was looking at Bowser.

Daisy's eyebrows raised as she placed her hands against her hips. "Aren't you such a good wife already?" she teased with a wink, "Going off to live in your husband's castle, in your husband's kingdom, and letting your husband answer for you. If I didn't know better, I would say that the two of you had been married for some time now."

Her ears had become completely red as the Queen's blush intensified. The pounding sound from her heart echoed throughout her core as it drowned out the surrounding world. Her eyes shivered and glistened as she glanced at Daisy. 'How could she say that? I didn't let Bowser answer for me...I just wasn't sure' she thought to herself, desperately fighting off feelings of embarrassment.

Bowser grinned at how Peach was reacting to the teasing as he lifted his hand off her shoulder. "That's because she is perfect." he state lovingly as he continued to gaze at her.

Daisy let out a loud awe at Bowser's blatant romantic compliment as Peach shot her husband an embarrassed look. The tip of her nose had become red as the blush almost filled up her face. "We should be going, right, Bowser?" She insisted, placing as much emphasis as she could on the word right.

"Yes, we should get going." Bowser replied, completely unaffected by his wife's glare. The rowdy smile plastered on his face said everything that was in his heart. The tip of his claws gently grabbed Peach's hand as he lead her down from the throne floor towards the exit.

Peach almost willingly let Bowser lead her. Her mind was rushing with anxiety and embarrassment for the statements made by both him and Daisy. The blue shimmer in her eyes fell and locked onto her feet as they reached the throne room door. She turned her attention back towards her cousin, who was further behind. "Bye, Daisy!" she shouted with a fleeting smile, "Make sure to write, okay?"

Daisy happily smiled in response as she waved her cousin and her new husband goodbye. "I will!" she responded as she watched them continue out of the castle. "Take care, love birds!"

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	4. The First Spat

The First Spat

The bright crescent moon began to rise over the horizon, way off in the distance. It's gentle light embraced the dark night as stars aided the moon's mission to light up the earth. Cool clouds of dark wisp floated in the gentle night breeze. The air danced through Peach's blonde air as a small tear drifted down her cheek. Her blue eyes drawing in the beauty of the night before her as the cold air filled her lungs. Goosebumps rose along the surface of her skin. "It's so beautiful out here." she sighed, her soft lips forming a smile.

Bowser tightly held onto the steering wheel of the Clown Kart as the gentle hum of it's propeller fill the ambient air. The breeze brushed through his thick red hair. His Queen's words gently passed his ears, almost kissing the lobes, as a heated pump of blood pounded his heart. "It can't compare to you." he replied with a grin as his eyes glanced back at his new wife.

The complement fell on deaf ears as Peach's mind drifted into her thoughts. Her dewy eyes gazed out into the beyond as scenery blurred past her mind like paint. 'Our house' she thought, the only words that drifted around in the void of her mind. Memories of her time at Bowser's castle were on the forefront of her thoughts. More tears clung to the ends of her lashes before plummeting down her cheeks.

The glistening reflection of the tears caught Bowser's eyes as he looked back. The sight of the water dropllets stabbed his heart, causing his face to snarl in the dark night. "Why are you crying?" he asked, forcing the words out of his throat. The pain echoed off his words as the koopa braced himself for what he considered the inevitable. His free hand tightly curled into a fist as the tips of his claws scratched into his flesh.

"Huh?" Peach said, her mind still halfway into her thoughts as her eyes blinked aimlessly at her husband. Her white gloved hand reached up and gently touched the edge of her cheek. "Oh!" she exclaimed as a small giggle escaped her lungs, "These tears are from the wind, Bowser. I'm fine." Her quiet smile sent out the reassuring message towards her new King.

The tightened fist slowly unclenched as Bowser released some of his tension. "Are you sure?" he pressed, wishing that Peach was telling him the truth. Starlights from above softly reflected off of the koopa's large eyes as the gentleness of his demeanor became evident.

A flutter grew in the depths of Peach's heart as Bowser's worry touched her. The quiet smile that she had given the koopa evolved into a full grin. "Yes, I'm sure." she replied, her heels clicking along the floor of the Clown Kart as she took a step closer towards him. A small spark between the couple appeared as their eyes met in the deep night sky. She reached out, completely blind to her surroundings, as her hand touched Bowser's free arm.

Bowser felt a joyful shiver crawl up his spine as his Queen inched her hand further down his arm, finally reaching his hand. The dark night couldn't hide the red blush forming along his cheek bones. His lips curled into a grin as he struggled to maintain his tough facade. Silence fell on the two, the only sound coming from the propeller, as the world continued to shift beneath them.

"Thank you for caring, Bowser." Peach said softly, her voice barely escaping their surroundings. The gentleness of her voice carried greatly in his ears.

"I-it's my duty…" Bowser replied, his eyes darting away from Peach's as a sense of embarrassment shook his heart.

Her smile lessened as her eyes drifted downwards. A cold drip of fear entered into the back of her mind. "Oh." she said, the only word that could leave her mouth. The fingers that were touching Bowser's hand slowly disconnected their contact as her hand returned towards her side.

"Uh, w...that's" Bowser stumbled as his mind was thrown into a panic. Each passing second only increased the sense of panic that rampaged inside him. A heavy sigh finally escaped his chest. "I care about you...because I...you." He looked away, the sides of his cheeks turning a deep red.

"What?" Peach asked honestly, as she thought that she was missing a word.

Her blue eyes gnawed at Bowser's spirit as his eyes darted to and away from her sight. A low thump echoed in his large chest as his heart shook nervously. "I...love you" He repeated, making sure his voice was as silent as possible. The crisp breeze warped around his large body as it drifted by.

The smile returned to her face as her husband's words filled her ears. Peach's eyes looked caringly at Bowser as she could see embarrassment on his face. A strange peace lifted in her heart as her hand reached back for the koopa's. The touch of his scales felt cold against her covered hands, yet warm. Drippings of warmth seemed to soak through her hand. "Thank you." she replied, a mixture of emotions entering into her mind.

Silence returned as the Clown Kart hovered above the Darklands. The desolate land beneath them blurred together with little notable landmarks to break up the monotony. A soft air entered into the space between them as the stars twinkled over head. The bright moon had risen further into the sky, it's brilliant light shifting away the shadows. The warmth seeping from Bowser's hand into Peach's continued to strengthen. "Bowser, are you okay?" she asked worryingly as she reached to grab his hand with her other one.

"Of course I'm okay!" Bowser replied with a grin. His eyes relished in his wife's worrying expression as a sign of care.

Warmth flowed into her other hand as Peach tightly held Bowser's hand. The scales on his hand seemed to lose their rough texture against her fingers. The worried feeling only grew in her mind as she could feel the material of her gloves turn wet. Rays of light from the moon above briefly lit up the top of the Clown Kart with it's gentle glow. Her blue eyes gazed down, focusing on her hands, as the sight of red sank into her mind. A jolt of panic through her nerves caused her hands to lash back, placing them in better light. "Bowser, you're bleeding?!" She asked, her face clearly showing the worry she held in her heart.

Confusion rattled through his head as Bowser also glared at his arm. A scoff left his mouth as he shrugged his large shoulders. "I guess so." he responded, his voice completely lacking any sense of worry.

Bowser's nonchalant response sent a wash of anger through Peach's heart. "Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled as the anger insider her crept through her dewy eyes as tears. The tips of her lips turned into a scowl as she softly bit her bottom lip. 'Why do I feel like this? Why do I care this much?' she thought as she continued to glare at her new King. The confusion from her mind trickled in and out of her face as she waited for his response.

An odd mixture of shock and joy swept through Bowser's thoughts as he officially became scolded by his wife. A grin briefly passed his face before a look of confusion took its place. "Because-" Bowser started before his mouth was shut tight. The words he wished to speak became blocked in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Peach repeated as she grew impatient, cutting Bowser off.

Bowser grit his teeth as the interruption sent a flare of rage through his veins. The skin surrounding his eyes tightened as the rage began to show along his face. "I didn't tell you-" Bowser stated, raising his voice with authority, "because I didn't realize I was bleeding." Every fiber in his being was being strangled in an attempt to remain calm.

The Queen's eyes fluttered as her mouth slightly opened. Her lips curled upwards slightly along the sides. A sense of stupidity fell into her mind as her husband's words sank in. 'Of course' she thought. Blood rushed towards her cheeks as an embarrassed blush began to form. "O...oh." she shrunk as her vizion shifted downwards, "Of course, I am sorry for yelling at you…"

Feelings of shame entered into Bowser's heart, feelings the koopa had never dealt with prior. In an instant the rage subsided as his shame was fully reflected in his face. "No, it's okay." he stated, forcing a grin along his face. His eyes closed as he could barely imagine how his wife was looking at him. The bloody arm lifted up as he placed it on the nearby guardrail.

Peach passed her gaze over Bowser's arm, her eyes focusing on the droplets of blood falling towards the earth. Scratches in the scales on his arm splintered the moonlight as she could see exactly where the blood was coming from. One of her hands, now covered in a glove of white and red, reached out and caringly touched the cuts. "How did this happen?" she asked, her voice still filled with worry.

A warm sensation swept through his bleeding arm as Peach's fingers gently traced the cuts in his wrist. Bowser's mind shifted through his recent memories as he looked longingly upon his wife. Pictures of his tension from when he thought she was crying sprang to the forefront of his mind. 'I must have cut myself when I made a fist' he realized as a small grin returned to his face. "I did this to myself." he stated proudly as nobody had caused him to bleed.

A glare of confusion flared through Peach's mind. 'Why would he hurt himself?' she wondered as she attempted to find the correct words to say. "What?!" Peach gasped, her anger lingering longer in her voice than she had imagined. A fast change in tone accompanied the rest of her words. "Why would you cut yourself? Bowser...is something wrong?" Her blue eyes batted themselves at the large koopa as her sense of worry remained.

Bowser's eyes widened at the accusation that he would hurt himself on purpose. A silent chuckle rattled his chest and throat as the care his Queen had for him became more and more apparent. "Of course not!" he retorted playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. "I just made a fist and cut myself with my claws. That's all." He finished explaining before eagerly waiting for his wife to laugh or sigh with relief.

"Why did you make a fist?" Peach pressed on, her fingers still tracing the cuts along her husband's wrists. The amount of care she had for the situation continued to surprise her. "Did something anger you?"

His teeth clattered together as Bowser shut his mouth tight, completely unprepared for more questions. "Everything's fine, Peachy!" he laughed as he gave her a reassuring smile. 'As long as you don't call for Mario' he finished in the privacy of his own mind.

Peach could feel a tingle in the back of her heart as she refused to accept Bowser's answer. "Why did you make a fist, Bowser?" she repeated as she stepped closer to the large koopa. Her eyes only showed the worry and care that she somehow had for her new King as no fear could be found. Her bloodied hand lifted off of his arm before holding onto the guardrail.

At long last, all the stories Bowser had heard about marriage were coming true; women never take your answer at face value. His eyes darted away from the depth of his Queen's eyes as a loud gulp from his throat shattered the still night air. The koopa's pupils shot wide as he realized Peach could hear his gulp. "Gah…" he snorted, trying to maintain his position, "Alright, alright." He finally conceded as he ran his bloodied hand through his red hair, blending the reds together. "When I thought you were crying, I thought that...you were crying for Mario. And so I tensed up as I waited for you to say his name. I must have cut myself when I did that."

The entire explanation was over in a matter of seconds, but each second felt extremely heavy to the King. His nervous heart fluttered in his chest as one of his toes tapped silently against the Clown Kart's floor. Red eyes, filled with feelings of vulnerability, repeatedly shifted from glancing at Peach back towards the open sky.

A happy sigh left Peach's lungs, a breath she didn't know she was holding onto. Her lips formed into a relieved smile. "Bowser," she giggled as she took a step back from her husband. The crisp night wind once again ruffled through her blonde hair as her strands danced behind her. A soft blue light from the moon above rained down upon her face. "We are married now. Why would I be trying to cry out for Mario?" she asked, her bright smile still illuminating in the moonlight.

A stroke of awe tightly gripped Bowser's mind as his eyes fixated on Peach. Her figure melted away his nervousness as a chuckle seeped from his teeth. "You're right." he smiled in response, as the sweet air between them returned.

 **As always, if you liked what you read, please favorite and review!**


	5. Intermission

The whistle of the soft wind could be heard gently serenading the world. The crisp air swept along the ground as it ruffled through the tall green grass. A shuffle slowly leaked through the grass as Peach slowly walked her way through; a soft smile gently radiated across her face. Blonde curls swayed and danced in the gently breeze as her eyes turned towards the sky. "Are you there, Bowser?" Peach said, her voice effeminately resounding in the air.

A deep scoff came up from behind her, as a large shadow overtook the sun-filled grass. The sun twinkled brightly as it bounced off of Bowser's spikes. "Yes, Peachy, I am right here." He said; the edges of his lips curling into a teasing smile. Scales softly clacked together as he reached out his arm towards Peach's waist.

"What are you doing?" Peach replied as her deep blue eyes caught the large koopa's movements. Her voice tickled with a giggle, her soft lips cusped against the wind, as she turned to face the King.

"What? I'm not allowed to wrap my claws around my woman?" Bowser chuckled as he pulled his hand back. Small sections of his fiery mane waved in the continuous breeze. Glistening rays surrounded the two in their space; the field of green endlessly falling away into the horizon.

A smile gleefully appeared on the Princess' face as her eyes locked with Bowser's. "Not now, Bowser." she reminded him as one of her gloved hands pointed towards the sky. "We can't do anything like that until the author returns to finish our stories." Each word glistened across the space between them towards his ears.

His flexing chest raised and then slowly descended as smoke seeped through his teeth. "He has been gone for some time, Peach." Bowser scoffed; his eyes squinting in the light. "Why do we have to wait?"

"Because, Bowser." Peach quickly replied, the smile slowly fading into a serious tone. "The author still wants to finish our stories, and he is coming back to do just that."

"Oh?" Bowser laughed as his arms folded across his large chest. "And how soon do you think he will be back? I'm getting tired of waiting, woman."

"I know you are, Bowser." Peach replied, unfazed by the koopa's attitude. "He will be back soon, hopefully with a brand new chapter next week. Then he will finally finish our stories, and I am sure they will be amazing."

Bowser stood there, his eyes fixed on the beautiful woman before him. Each word slowly sank into his mind. "I guess you are right." he finally said as his head shook slowly, "The previous chapters are very good, so I guess I am excited to see how our stories finish."

"Me too." Peach replied as her sweet smile returned. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight like the dew of the morning. Another breeze rushing through the grass lifted her hair up and over her shoulders. "I'll kiss you soon, my dear." Her eyes looked longingly upon the koopa as her arms reached out towards his.

"I can hardly wait." He replied in his typical confident manner; receiving her soft hands in his claws.

Sorry for the long wait, look forward to a new chapter next week! As of right now, I am back!


	6. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

A soft crackle filled the air, pops and snaps singing in tune, as a roaring fire sat in the fireplace. It's fiery leafs of red extended their warmth throughout the castle. A red glow spread across the grand entrance of Bowser and Peach's new home together as they walked through the door. A white makeshift bandage, made by the Queen, tightly twirled itself around Bowser's wounded arm. Lofty pictures and sculptures decorated every wall in sight, increasing the royal feeling of the abode.

Peach could feel a gentleness settle into her heart as she walked further into the castle. Her heels clicked along the cold tile floor, disturbing the rather quiet night. "Finally here." she giggled awkwardly as her eyes shifted around. Her stained glove brushed back some blonde hair that had fallen around her face.

"Home sweet home, Peachy!" Bowser elated, his face dawning the largest grin of his life. The sight of his new wife willingly walking into his castle filled his heart with excitement. His red eyes glued on her every movement, her every step, her every motion. A small click from behind the large koopa signaled that the door was closed.

A tiny smile passed her face as Bowser's words entered her ears. Peach glanced back, her blues eyes glowing against the fire, as she continued to examine her new home. 'This won't be bad...I hope..' she thought as the tips of her fingers ran along a shined brass miniature. The touch of the cold metal along the ridge of her fingertip sent a shiver up her spine.

The crackle from the fire continued to pass through the air as a silence crept in. Peach continued to walk around the room, her dress flowing and shifting with each step, as her mind filled with worry and stress. A feeling crept into her heart as she felt Bowser's eyes watching her. Flashes of memories of their trip here appeared before her eyes. 'Bowser loves me...but…' she thought as her smile began to fade.

His mouth slightly opened, as if to speak, as the silent air began to suffocate Bowser. 'What happened? Everything was fine on the ride over here' he thought as irritation began to set in. A puff of smoke blew out from his flared nostrils. "Ahem." he coughed, his sudden voice shattering the silence in the room.

Her eyes fluttered as her train of thought became derailed. Peach turned her attention towards her King, as her flowy hair bounced softly against her shoulders. The cusp of her lips separated, their soft pillow texture glimmering against the fire. "Yes?" she asked, her voice carrying softly against the air.

Bowser's eyes became fixated on the intense pressese of his wife's lips. His pounding heart echoed loudly in his ears as the very thought of touching those lips took over his mind. "It's...pretty quiet. I wonder where our brats ran off to?" he groaned as he forcefully tried to regain focus.

Bowser's words gentle whispered past Peach's ears as a small blush formed along their tips. "Our brats?" Peach gasped softly, her face showing her surprise at the statement. Her now bare fingers intertwined nervously as she let the thought sink in. Her life, in the span of one day, had changed so drastically.

"Yeah," Bowser shrugged, suddenly oblivious to his wife's nervousness, "I haven't heard our brats since we got home."

The echoing of Bowser's words solidified the fact that they were alone. A cold drop of sweat dripped along her brow as Peach's eyes focused on her husband. "You're right, it is awfully quiet in here." she replied as she spoke the most since they had entered into the castle. Sleep crept into the back of her mind as the veins in her eyes grew larger. A small yawn escaped her mouth as a single tear streamed down her cheek.

A tiny grin passed along Bowser's face as he caught Peach yawning. The feeling was mutual as the contagious yawn repeated itself on him. "It's getting late," he stretched, his large shell creaking with his movement, "we will see the brats in the morning. Now, Peachy, where shall we sleep?"

Peach caught the suggestive tone clinging to Bowser's words as her eyebrows tensed at the thought. "Bowser," she replied as politely as she could, while her eyes glared at the koopa, "we may be married, but I don't feel comfortable sleeping in the same bed, or room as you." Her words ripped through the soft air as they hurled towards Bowser.

A small flare of irritation rumbled in the depths of his gut as Peach's words sank into his mind. "Not even the same room?" Bowser replied; his teeth grit together. Images of dark lonely rooms and absence of sound crept into his memory. The muscle of his brow tightened in response.

The crackling sound of the fire drifted softly in the background. Peach could feel the anger in her husband's quick question as her fingers intertwined. "Well…" Peach stuttered as she gently bit her lower lip. Blades of fire reflected in her deep blue eyes as they shifted focus around the room. 'Was that mean of me to say?' she thought to herself. Echoing pounds from her chest reverberated throughout her body as the sound drowned her ears. "I-I just don't know, Bowser…" she sighed; her eyes drifting down towards the floor, "it's not that I don't trust you Bowser, but…"

Smoke slowly seeped out between Bowser's teeth. It gently floated up towards the celine in the room before dissipating into the air. His eyes kept complete focus on his wife. "But?" he asked as he swallowed as much irritation as he could.

The dart that was Bowser's reponse split into her heart. The pounding in her ears grew louder as Peach tried to blink away the tears building up behind her eyes. "But…" she continued, her voice cracking in her throat, "I have never slept in the same room with...a man before." Fire spread to her cheeks as the final words slipped between her lips. A tear crawled slowly down one of her cheeks.

A wash of relief spread through Bowser's viens as the ends of his mouth tilted upwards. Laugher rushed through his throat and nearly broke through his teeth. His lips curled tightly together. Silence drifted into the space between them as Peach continued to glance at the floor. "Peachy, that's actually not true." Bowser started, still holding in his laughter. "I've sleep in the same room with you multiple times. You just never noticed."

Her eyes flashed wide as she stared at the large koopa before her. Panic began to set into her mind as memories flooded her inner thoughts. Every memory of her sleeping at Bowser's castle flashed before her sight. "You what?!" she gasped.

"I never touched you, Peachy." Bowser quickly stated as he moved a few steps closer to his wife. The shiver of her body burned deep into his eyes. Ideas whipped around in his mind like the winds of a hurricane. His bandaged hand slowly lifted up as it reached out towards the nervous Queen. "I would never have taken advantage of you like that." His worlds calmly and sternly filled the room, his confidence dripped off each word.

A sweet sense of calm began to overtake her nerves as Bowser's assuring words touched her ears. 'He's right, he has never hurt me before…' she thought as she bit her lower lip. The white bandage on his hand gently reflected the light of the fire as it crept closer to her cheek. "You promise?" she muttered, her words barely leaving her lips.

A cold yet friendly shiver expanded from her cheek as one of Bowser's claws touched her skin. A second claw then followed until her cheek rested soundly in the palm of his hand. Warmth filled her pounding heart as the beat steadied itself in her chest. Her blue eyes gazed out into Bowser's from the inside of his palm. "I promise, Peach." he finally replied as he gazed into his wife's eyes. "I promise I will do nothing to hurt you."

The words resonated into of Peach's mind as a brief smile trickled across her face. The darkness of the room gave way to the continuous fire. "Alright," Peach sighed as her cheek separated from his hand, "we can sleep in the same room."


End file.
